


Fingers Crossed

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending Timeline, Gen, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Hope is hard to keep alive





	Fingers Crossed

Of the members of Wanderer’s League, only three survived Black Rose. None of them the beloved Warriors of Light, they were all at Ghimlyt. All died by poison.

_ They were found holding hands, in others arms, seeking what comfort they had left._

Cecetu Cetu was over in the Burn, with the Ironworks. She wanted to continually learn about magitek and besides, not everyone was needed in the front line.

Percival Carver was in Ishgard, taking a few days to visit with his mother. Besides, it would help him learning how to shape armor.

Kaen Paniphar, however, was right on the field. In the midst of the fighting and protecting her love. When they began coughing, Eleone told her to flee and live on. In desperation, she invoked a teleportation. She emerged within the ruins of Amdapor Keep, 30 years later.

\---

It is not easy, to carry hope in a broken world. To be the last remnant of heroes gone by. Whose shadows linger over you still. Forever fighting, desperately defending, morosely mending. The world was finished and all was lost to savagery.

Long did they struggle under those burdens.  Under the crushing hopelessness. But they struggled together.

It would take generations. They would never see the fruits of their struggle.

But somewhere, in another time, they take a walk in the Crystarium. And they feel a strange pride in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble brought to you by Shadowbringers Soundtrack! When you just want to lie back and have a cry sometimes about that bad alternate universe they came up with.


End file.
